


5 more minutes..

by rukinamoto_26



Series: Ignoct Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukinamoto_26/pseuds/rukinamoto_26
Summary: One morning in Altissia, Noctis realizes that he must face his destiny with Luna. However, he has something he can’t let go. He decides to get reckless.Ignoct Week 2019Day 1: Situational - Marriage proposals





	5 more minutes..

**Author's Note:**

> so umm, a few notes:  
\- this is my first time participating  
\- this is the first time i'm writing something like this  
\- i'm sorta rusty since i took a break from writing
> 
> either way, i hope you'll like it and just so y'know, i really respect the writers in this fandom, you guys are awesome.

“Noct, we should get up.”

The ever early Ignis looks down at the raven-haired man who snuggled in his arms for the entire night.

“5 more minutes…” Noctis groan in annoyance, as he shifted his position to face Ignis’ chest and clings at him like a tired koala.

Ignis sighs as he wears his spectacles, adjusting them properly at the bridge of his nose. “Be mindful that we shall prepare for the ceremony between you and Lady Lunafreya so we can’t waste too much time.”

Noctis would have complied since this ceremony was important for him, for his father, the people of Lucis, his good friends, and his bride-to-be. After all, it was really part of the plan to begin with.

But throughout the entire journey, he has started to doubt himself especially the arrangement that he has to follow.

Sure, the peace treaty was a sham by the Empire, and he has to meet Luna at the altar in order for them to be wed and to gain approval from Leviathan.

But he had much to learn, and he’s afraid of letting go what he’s holding right now.

“Just this once Iggy, please.” He never looked up and kept his eyes closed shut, but there was a subtle bittersweet tone coming from his mouth.

Ignis on the other hand, swore an oath to the fallen king to assure that he will always be at Noctis’ side, and he’ll be able to assist him on his journey to Altissia.

However, both of them didn’t expect that growing up with his future king would end up into something deeper.

For years, he taught himself to restrict his feelings, as it was highly inappropriate for him to even have feelings for the man he grew up with.

But they were young and reckless, and in the end, they reciprocated each other’s feelings.

Ignis sighed, removing his spectacles and placing it back to the table beside their bed.  
“Alright then.” He said lovingly, though with a sad tone.

He held Noctis closer to his arms, as he places his head near his shoulder so he can hear his steady breathing. He brushed Noctis’ hair away from his face, so he can take a clearer look at his serene face.

“Iggy, I have a question.” Noctis spoke while he kept his eyes shut.

“Yes?”

“Will you still stay with me?” He had a subtle sad tone, thought he asked silently.

“Of course, after all I will always guide you even after you become King and when you get married with Lady Lunafr--.” He thought of the obvious answer since it’s a plan already laid out for his future. But knowing their actually situation right now, he had to take a step back because he knew that it’ll be over for the both of them after Altissia. “Noct, I hope you know the predicament we’re in right now. And even so, I will always stay with you, even if we can’t be together for the rest of our lives.”

“Then let’s get married.” Noctis immediately proposed without a pause in between sentences.

Ignis looks at him in confusion. Excited as he may be, reality says otherwise for the both of them.

“I’m thrilled with the idea but, I’m afraid it won’t be possible for us bo--.” He kept composed but his heart kept flipping, reminding him how much he loved his future king.

Noctis was half-asleep but he was trailing his finger around Ignis’ chest. “I’ve been thinking and asking around since Lestallum, how and where can we get married. It turned out Altissia allows same-sex marriage, so we can do it after the ceremony. I just needed Luna’s blessing and we are good to go.”

Ignis looked at him with softly, as he knew he had a chance of love for the two of them, but he is conflicted with his duty and his unconditional love for Noctis.

Noctis straddles himself in front of Ignis, as he faces him properly to take a better view of each other.

“I know what I must do for Lucis, and I can’t escape that fate, especially as a future King. But for once, between the two of us, I can’t let this chance go to waste.” He said with determination, just as the future King should be.

Noctis reached at the table’s drawer beside their bed and brought out a blue velvet box.

Ignis looks at the box, still feeling overwhelmed while looking calm. “Isn’t that for Lady Lunafreya?” He recalled what happened yesterday, as he saw Noctis buying a pair of engagement rings at a pretty expensive looking jewelry store.

He shook his head, with a soft smile on his face. “It wasn’t.”

Ignis, feeling overwhelmed, let a tear fall from his face. He chuckled playfully. “You’ll take responsibility for this.”

Noctis smirked. “I know.” He opened the box containing a simple-looking engagement ring and showed it to the love of his life. “Will you do so in return?”

Ignis, gave his sincere warm smile, as he grabbed Noctis’ hand and gave soft kisses at his knuckles and looked towards him lovingly. 

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
